fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Heartbreak: An ACTION Story
OHGOGNOTASOAPOPERA NO. This is NOT a soap opera. F/ck that sh/t. This is that story I was raving about involving Misery, Beezis, and Veatrice. Yes, it will be an action story. Yes, it will be semi-cliche. No, it won't have RPG fighting. Anyhoo, I'll introduce the main characters, now. Oh, but first, ask me BEFORE you edit a page for permission to. If you fail to do that, I will delete your post like a cruel bastard. Anyways, back to the characters. Teh Characters Misery This girl has had a rough past. Her father is Kuipter, her mother is depressed all the time, and she just found out she was a lesbian. Yeah, rough life. Not to mention the other girl she's in love with has a daughter that wants to kill her. Oy. DMSwordsmaster He needs no intro. He is super epic. Ok I'm joking. Anyways, he is Misery's owner. And he might wind up having to save her and Beezis. Who knows. Beezis This is the girl that Misery is in love with. She tried to hide her emotions from Misery before by breeding with another pet, but it failed. She has a daughter, and a sister. (Her sister won't have a major role... I don't think.) Veatrice Remember the daughter that wants to kill Misery? Yeah, here she is. After inviting Misery to her house for a party, she discovered that her mom was actually a lesbian, and was in love with Misery. As a result, she vowed to get revenge on Misery. Diamean The bat that bred with Beezis. He has yet to know about Beezis' true feelings. It is currently unknown how he might react, if at all. Yeah, I'll add more characters as I go along. Anyways, on to the story. Chapter 1- Stereotypical Plotting Time Its been a while since DMSwordsmaster took Veatrice to get some ice cream, and let Beezis and Misery do their... thing. Upon Beezis' request, DMSwordsmaster kept Veatrice for the night. While they were sleeping, Veatrice silently floated away out of DMSwordsmaster's window. She flew off to her house, and looked in her mother's window. Inside, Beezis and Misery were cuddled next to each other, asleep. Veatrice silently floated there, seething with pure rage. She felt disgusted, angry, and most of all, unloved. She thought that since Beezis was a lesbian, she would not love her own daughter, which she got from breeding with a male. ???: What are you doing, Veatrice? Veatrice spun around, to face DMSwordsmaster, who silently floated, glaring at her. Veatrice: ..... DMS: Its time to come back, Veatrice. You shouldn't of done this. Veatrice: ........ DMS: Come. But suddenly, she flies off with a burst of speed. DMS is left gawking. DMS: *Sigh* She's going to do something stupid and get herself hurt. Bah. DMS then warps back to his castle Veatrice, meanwhile, continues to fly. She flies all the way to the Forest area, where she lands, sobbing loudly. Then, she began to think. Bad things. Things that no child should ever think. She flew off again to a scrap heap, stealing a lot of metal that would work. She also stole some rope, and some gasoline. She then began to build. The next morning, Beezis woke up. Misery was still cuddled up to her. She carefully moved away, without waking her up. She went to the window. Last night was great. She finally felt right. However, something still felt wrong. Veatrice's reaction. It seemed very negative. And there was also Diamean... She had no idea how she was going to confront these two problems. She didn't really love Diamean... But Veatrice was her daughter. She had no clue how she was going to cope. ???: Good morning, love. Beezis spun around to face Misery, who had woken up and was looking at her. Beezis: Morning, love. Misery: What's on your mind? Beezis: N-nothing... Misery: Don't lie. I can tell. You're worried about Veatrice, aren't you? Beezis: W-well, yeah... Her reaction last night was... somewhat frightening... She is a very smart girl... Misery: If she is so smart, then she would have the ability to understand how things will work now. Beezis: ... Misery: I mean, why would anything go wrong? Beezis: She might feel betrayed... Misery: How?? Just because you found out you were a lesbian?? All of a sudden, a rock flies in the window. Misery ducks as it almost hits her. There's a note scrawled on it: "GO TO THE FOREST, YOU FREAK" Beezis: What did it say?? Misery then showed her the note. Beezis: Who would say this? Misery: I don't know, but I think you might want to come along... but be sneaky. Beezis nodded. Misery then went out of the house and went to the forest, while Beezis floated far up in the sky, keeping an eye on her. Chapter 2- The Battle of Lil' Slugger... Err, I mean the Battle of the RipBot Misery snaked into the Forest area, avoiding the Purple Cap Mushrooms and Red Skull Bats. Althought she could stay out above water, she could only slither like a snake on the ground. She could jump like the other snakes could, but doing this made her a lot less conspicuous, allowing her to avoid the enemies. Her jet black body allowed her to blend in on dark surfaces. She finally made it to a clearing in the forest. There, a large cloaked figure stood there. ???: So... you've come, you ugly monster. The voice seemed really distorted, as if it wanted to remain anonymous. However, Misery thought she recognized that voice. Misery: What do you want? ???: To kill you. Misery: W-what?! The figure spun around, and Veatrice was glaring at her. Misery: Veatrice?! Veatrice: You shut up!! You freak, you made my mother not love me anymore!! She sounded like a child in need. Misery: Veatrice, your mom still- Veatrice: I SAID SHUT UP!! She suddenly aimed one of her wings and fired an Arrow Wave. The Arrow Wave stunned Misery. Veatrice then silently and solemnly floated towards her with the rope. Sometime later, Misery woke up. She was tied to a tree. Veatrice was dumping stuff on the ground and throwing away the cans. A closer look revealed it to be gasoline. To her horror, Beezis was next to her, knocked out. Misery remained quiet. Suddenly, DMSwordsmaster floated down to the scene! DMS: Veatrice, what are you doing?! Veatrice shot an arrow wave at DMS, but he merely deflected it with his sword. He then shot a sword beam from his sword and cut the rope holding Misery and Beezis. Veatrice, enraged, threw a lit match on the gasoline, lighting the whole forest area on fire. She then climbed into what was seemingly a pile of metal and pressed a button. Beezis grabbed Misery and flew away. The machine rose up, and it was a giant walking mech covered with spinning sawblades. In the center was a gigantic chainsaw like machine. On the sides were 4 openings, each containing mini saw blades. DMS: Oh crap. Next thing he knew, he was running through the forest, dodging falling debris and sawblades while running from a crazy bitch in a chainsaw machine. He soon came to a small opening in a cave. He dashed in and waited. Soon enough, the machine ran into the cave entrance and blew up. Genius. DMS then walked to the wreckage where Veatrice was laying, crying. He picked her up and took her off to the Pet Prison. THE END. (Yeah, short story. I kinda wanted to finish this so me and Gamelover could start on the sequel to "Trix: Adventures of a UFO".) Category:Stories